Bandai Visual
| location = Ebisu First Square Ebisu, Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan | num_employees = 162 | key_people = Kazumi Kawashiro, President and CEO | industry = | parent = Bandai Namco Holdings | subsid = Lantis Actas | homepage = }} (Formerly known as AE Planing (August 1983–March 1989),AE Planing changed its corporate name to Bandai Visual in March 1989. Network Frontier (1984–1988)Network Frontier changed its corporate name to Bandai Media in 1988. and Bandai Media (1988–October 1992)Bandai Media merged with Bandai Visual in October 1992., is a Japanese anime, film production and distribution enterprise, established by Bandai Company, Limited and a subsidiary of Bandai Namco Holdings, Inc., Most of the anime and films that has been distributed and licensed by Bandai Visual has been released under the Emotion label. Since the reorganisation of Bandai Namco Holdings in 2006, Bandai Visual now heads the group's Visual and Music Content Strategic Business Unit. Its subsidiaries include the Emotion Music Company, Limited, (whose logos also include the Moai from Easter Island), and Lantis Company, Limited music publishing labels. Until 2012, it was involved in the production and distribution of several anime titles, including those it has directly produced itself and anime series produced by the anime studio Sunrise, an alternate anime studio subsidiary of Bandai Namco Holdings. In September 2017, Bandai Visual has acquired the anime studio Actas. History Bandai Visual is currently a fully owned subsidiary of Bandai Namco Holdings. Bandai Namco announced on November 8, 2007 that it would buy the voting shares it did not own between that date and December 10, 2007 and turn the company into a wholly owned subsidiary. On December 18, 2007, Bandai Namco announced that it owned 93.63% of Bandai Visual's shares since the end of November. The remaining shares were delisted from the Tokyo Stock Exchange on February 15, 2008 after Bandai Namco acquired the remaining 10% of the shares. Subsidiaries Bandai Entertainment Bandai Entertainment is a defunct subsidiary of Bandai America, founded in 1998. Their first releases were under the AnimeVillage.com label up until 1999 when Bandai Entertainment started releasing its titles. Despite its name it was not directly established by Bandai Visual. Originally separate from Bandai Visual USA, Bandai Namco Holdings announced that Bandai Entertainment would absorb Bandai Visual USA in 2008. Headquartered in Cypress, California, it licensed anime properties from various Japanese companies for North American distribution; most of those licenses coming from Bandai and its sister company Sunrise. The company also licensed manga series for release with English translation, and published American-made graphic novels. As with many North American anime distributors, Bandai Entertainment offered a 'fan support' program to facilitate public screenings of licensed content at anime clubs and anime conventions. The company confirmed on January 2, 2012 that they would stop offering new DVD, Blu-ray disc and manga releases by February, but would continue to produce their current library of content. Bandai Entertainment was restructured to focus on licensing anime to other companies. On August 30, 2012, Bandai America announced that it will shut down Bandai Entertainment and discontinue distributing their home video and print catalog on March 1, 2013. They made their final shipment to retailers on November 30, 2012. Many former Bandai Entertainment titles have been re-licensed by companies like Funimation, Discotek Media, Nozomi Entertainment & Sentai Filmworks. In 2017, Bandai Entertainment was temporarily revived to release both seasons of Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex on Blu-ray. Beez Entertainment Beez Entertainment was the European branch of Bandai Entertainment that also distributed anime and music and were also owned by Bandai Namco Holdings. The name is an acronym for Bandai Entertainment European Zone. Following the discontinuation of Bandai Entertainment, Beez has also stopped releasing anime in the European market.France's Beez Entertainment Stops Releasing New Anime - News. Anime News Network (2012-01-05). Retrieved on 2014-05-12. Their anime releases were licensed in North America by Bandai Entertainment and Bandai Visual USA. Bandai Visual USA Bandai Visual USA was established in 2005 to distribute and market Bandai Visual's productions in North America. Unlike Bandai Entertainment, Bandai Visual USA's releases were of high quality and were aimed at collectors. Their titles were released under the Honnêamise label (named after their Bandai Visual's first production, Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise). Bandai Visual USA's anime products were distributed in North America initially by Image Entertainment and later, Geneon Entertainment USA and in Europe by Beez Entertainment. On May 23, 2008, Bandai Namco Holdings announced that Bandai Visual USA would be merged into Bandai Entertainment. Bandai Visual USA was dissolved on July 1, 2008. Honnêamise Honnêamise was Bandai Visual USA's boutique label that distributed deluxe editions of anime and artsier products. The label's namesake comes from Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise. The label was shut down on July 1, 2008 when Bandai Visual USA was absorbed into Bandai Entertainment. The label's releases were distributed by Geneon Entertainment USA and Image Entertainment. List of licensed anime Emotion (Debuted on November 21, 1983) 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Resurrection (コードギアス 復活のルルーシュ) (Coming in 2018) (OVA) (Sunrise) * One-Punch Man 2nd Season (ワンパンマン 2ndシーズン) (Coming in 2018) (TV animation) (J.C. Staff) (Broadcaster: TV Tokyo) * Macross Delta: Passionate Walküre (マクロスΔ 激情のワルキューレ) (Coming in February 2018) (Anime film) (Satelight) * Maquia: When the Promised Flower Blooms (さよならの朝に約束の花をかざろう) (Coming in February 2018) (Anime film) (P.A.Works) * A.I.C.O. Incarnation (Coming in March 2018) (Original net animation) (Bones) C.MOON (July 1986–October 1995, Discontinued) (OVA only) Bandai/Bandai Visual (Debuted in 1988) * Crayon Shin-chan: Burst Serving! Kung Fu Boys ~Ramen Rebellion~ (クレヨンしんちゃん 爆盛!カンフーボーイズ〜拉麺大乱〜) (Coming in April 2018) (Anime film) (Shin-Ei Animation) Music In August 2009, Bandai Visual had their first music release on US iTunes with Lantis Sounds. In September 2009, Bandai Visual teamed up with NAMCO for their periodic release of game sounds (classic and new) to iTunes USA. Headquarters Bandai Visual's headquarters are in Ebisu, Shibuya, Tokyo. When Bandai Visual was established in August 1983, its headquarters was in Kōjimachi, Chiyoda, Tokyo. In December of that year the headquarters moved to Roppongi, Minato, Tokyo and in June 1984 to another building in Roppongi. In May 1985 the headquarters moved to Shibuya, Tokyo and in March 1990 to Shinjuku, Tokyo. In August 1991 the headquarters moved to Taitō, Tokyo and in March 1994 to another location in Taitō. In September 2004 the headquarters moved to the Shiodome Sumitomo Building in Shiodome, Minato, Tokyo. The headquarters moved to the current location in November 2014. References External links * * Category:Bandai Visual Category:1983 establishments in Japan Category:Anime companies Category:Media companies based in Tokyo Category:Book publishing companies in Tokyo Category:Companies established in 1983 Category:Dubbing (filmmaking) Category:Entertainment companies of Japan Category:Film distributors Category:Manga distributors Category:Bandai Namco Holdings